


Happy

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: 可能或许大概会有后续吧o(｀ω´ )o





	Happy

（1）

“嫂子，”坐在床边的车俊焕吃着果篮里的香蕉，含混不清的吐槽着，“要不是我见过你大肚子的样子，现在看你这么有活力，我肯定要怀疑你假孕的。”

“虽然你嘴巴都被香蕉堵住了但是我还是能听见你叫我什么，再这么称呼就不要吃了，把香蕉还我。”在床上疯狂翻滚试图重新体会到行动自如的感觉，前一天还肚子圆滚滚的金博洋现在终于如愿以偿的趴在了床上，满足的让自己的肚子紧紧贴着床垫，感觉前所未有的幸福。

“啊，我的床，我的床，我的温柔乡啊。”

车俊焕倒是能理解他挺着肚子这么长时间、突然解放的欣喜感，于是没有阻止他。羽生结弦抱着孩子走进来的时候，就看见自己的omega面朝下抱着枕头打呼噜，师弟在面无表情的吃香蕉的场景。

“车，你也不看着点他，睡窒息了怎么办。”手里抱着孩子腾不出空，羽生结弦用眼神示意车俊焕把金博洋翻过来。还没等车俊焕放下香蕉，金博洋听见羽生的声音，“扑腾”就一个鲤鱼打挺，用热切的目光注视着羽生怀里的小被子。

“我要看。”

宝宝在保温箱里呆了一天，已经睁开眼睛，冲着金博洋吐小舌头，omega熟悉的信息素味道让换了一个怀抱的她只是扭了扭身子，小眼睛好奇的盯着自己的另一个直系亲属。

“怎么和照片上的不像，羽生结弦你是不是抱错了？”

金博洋抱着宝宝悠了几下，看着粉扑扑的小脸，想到羽生昨天给自己看的保温箱宝宝照片，那皱巴巴的小丑样让他根本不敢相信那是自己的娃。

“孩子都一天一个样的，嫂……天哥你别担心。”车俊焕终于吃完香蕉，把香蕉皮扔进了垃圾袋里，“你俩的孩子不走心的长也不会丑到哪里去的。”

“那为什么她还这么粉，健康吗？”

“这个是天天的功劳哦，”羽生也坐到床边，点了点女儿的小脸蛋又点点金博洋的，笑的一脸褶子，“他们说越粉的宝宝，长大了就越白。”

刚吃完香蕉又要吃狗粮的车俊焕打了个嗝。

（2）

女儿要叫什么是一个巨大的问题，要让她对自己的名字产生认同感，而不是一直宝宝宝宝的叫，毕竟她将来的正经大名不能是羽生宝宝也不能是金宝宝，阿月说的，其实我觉得这个名字不错。

羽生似乎着了魔，寄希望于身边的事物。比起金博洋像内务府给妃子选封号一样的翻字典，他的备选都非常接地气，然后被全家人否决。

“叫牵牛好不好。”

“不许看到牵牛花就让女儿叫这个，牵你吗？”

“叫凌凌好不好。”

“是从冰淇凌里想出来的凌吗，你先把嘴里的冰淇凌咽了再说话。”

“叫知知好不好。”

“亏你还能从纸想到知，辛苦你了，不行。”

最后的最后，羽生捧着夏天的沙瓤西瓜，眼睛凝视着瓜瓤陷入了沉思，与此同时注意到这一切的金博洋默默举起了拖鞋。

“你要是敢起名叫瓜瓜，我就和你拼了。”

“没有没有，你觉得叫希希，希希怎么样？希望的那个希。”本来想说西瓜的西，羽生结弦的求生欲终于在此刻被唤醒了，看着金博洋手里的拖鞋找了个中文的同音字，“对未来充满希冀的希，不是想让她吃西瓜。”

“那大名叫羽生希吗？”金博洋抓了抓头发放下拖鞋，“我本来还想起个两个字的名字，万一之后我们生了第二个，还能顺着老大的名字起个对应的。”

“那好办啊。”求生欲只上线了一秒的羽生接话道，“那弟弟妹妹可以叫哈哈和嘿嘿。”

“有希希就够了，要啥自行车啊，是吧希希？”金博洋装作没听到的样子，抱起女儿朝客卧走。

“你自己无性繁殖哈哈和嘿嘿吧，我不奉陪了哈。”

（3）

“这都啥啊。”

“我们订的条幅，咋，多有特色啊。”

金博洋抱着孩子，心里很想使用一次宝宝的吐奶技能，全都吐在米沙脸上。满月是要隆重点没毛病，这个“庆祝全世界最会跳4lz的希希满月”是怎么肥四？

槽点太多，不知从何处开始吐。

“为什么是4lz？天天和我会跳的又不止4lz。”羽生接过一直盯着红色条幅的希希，诚实的发问，“最会跳3A不行吗？”

“因为4lz感觉比较厉害。”

“……”

“我们又没打算一定让希希也入这行啊。”金博洋帮着从厨房里走出来的韩聪端了一盘炸虾球，顺便塞了一个到自己的嘴里，烫出表情包。

米沙背过身悄悄说了句“暴殄天物”，他俩的孩子，颜值和天赋想来都不差，他还想将来帮希希编个舞呢。

当然，这些小算盘羽生结弦和金博洋是不知道的，不然一定会异口同声的说米沙太骚了，他们怕教坏宝贝闺女。

希希满月，也该抓周了。

佛系的两位傻爸爸把该放的都放了，书、毛笔、听诊器、麦克风……与花滑相关的，羽生想把自己的冰鞋拿来，又觉得太重怕砸到希希，拿考斯滕又怕希希因为考斯滕颜值太高被吸引，得到不严谨的结果……

一时思考起来，没人看着希希，她坐起来居高临下的盯着那堆小玩意儿，没一会儿就满哪儿乱爬咯咯大笑起来，瞬间又吸引了所有人的注意。

“诶，希希，你干啥呢？”

希希的手停在隋文静的包……不对，是包的挂坠上。金博洋匆匆忙忙的去把孩子抱起来，没想到希希小脸鼓鼓的，执着的拽住吊坠，就是不撒手。

“这是不是就算抓完了啊？”金杨凑过来，“所以说将来希希比较擅长……”

“做钥匙坠？”

“米沙你是不是找揍。”

羽生结弦摊开女儿的手心，隋文静粉色的冰鞋小挂件在灯光下闪闪发光。

“可能全世界最会跳4lz的孩子真的诞生了，天天。”

“别随你用头发力就行，我要求不高。”金博洋充满戒心的护着小宝贝的脖子，换了个更舒服的姿势蹭了蹭女儿的脸蛋。

（4）

“爸”的发音对于小宝宝来说似乎更好发，起码对于希希是这样的。“お父さん”的お还没学会，baba倒是很顺口了。

金博洋一开始是很满意的，但是当半夜希希哭闹的时候他才意识到有一点点不对。以往嚎哭的时候呼唤的是他们两个人，现在哭声中夹杂着的bababababa很好的给了羽生不离开被窝的借口。

“天天，希希叫你呢。”

这个时候往往金博洋是能听见声音但是起不来，半梦半醒的时候突然听见希希哭喊着发出了别的音节。可能是发现光喊baba并不能召唤爸爸，希希无师自通的学会了人生中的第二个音。

“pa…パパ、パパ呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

b变成p，听上去变化不大，在金博洋耳朵里就是窃喜了。他隔着被子一脚踹上自家alpha，得意洋洋：

“女儿叫パパ呢，快去。”

“……”

两人很快意识到逃避并不能解决问题，秉承着“他大舅他二舅都是他舅，希希她爸爸她パパ都是她爸”的原则，认命的披衣服下床哄女儿的仍然是两个人。

迷迷糊糊的金博洋抱孩子的手却很稳，每当夜晚羽生结弦总是禁忌地觉得自己伴侣身上有一种母性光辉，无论是变得柔软的信息素也好，还是在孩子耳边小声的呓语也好，十足的一个好爸爸形象。

他哄着金博洋手里肉嘟嘟的小团子，小姑娘岁数不大黏人得很，特别是半夜，经常需要他们两个摇晃着入睡。起初羽生想训练女儿一个人睡，可是所有方法似乎都对她无效，半夜哭到嗓子嘶哑，让他们心疼得要命。

不过睡魔总是难以抗拒的。在等待希希情绪稳定下来的时候，羽生迷迷糊糊的想起金博洋还大着肚子一脸温柔的和宝宝说话的场景……

懵着懵着他思维就开始发散了，等到金博洋哄的希希已经闭上眼睛，小手扒着他睡衣的时候，他腾不出手来，只能用脑门儿去蹭蹭羽生，唤醒他的意识。

“你想啥呢？”

“我想看你穿裸体围裙。”来自思维已经发散到天外的羽生结弦。

“？？？你怕不是有什么疾病吧？”

（5）

希希长了小牙，可以吃一点辅食了。

男性omega不产乳，希希从出生开始一直喝的是配方奶，嘴巴也不挑，非常好养活了。现在加了果泥蔬菜泥鸡蛋羹鱼汤吃的非常开心，挥舞着小勺子表示我还有一点点饿，羽生看着心尖尖都要化了，捧着小宝贝的脸蛋亲了一口，又给希希加了一小勺水果泥。

“不能再多吃啦，不然你爸爸又说我会撑坏你。”

但是有个副作用，是他们两个都没想过的。那天羽生结弦遭殃了他们才意识到，希希即使爱吃辅食，也不代表她不怀念她的婴幼儿生活。

说来话长，羽生抱着希希正坐在电视机前，希希有点困了，在お父さん的臂弯里格外迷糊，一口咬上了黑色上衣下的凸起，刚长的小牙毫不留情的啃了上去。金博洋在卧室里听见“嗷——！”的一声惨叫，冲出卧室就看希希看着お父さん咯咯大笑，羽生捂着胸口痛苦不堪。

“天天！希希咬我！”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈希希干得漂亮！”不用问都知道咬到了哪里，金博洋一边爆笑着一边掀开羽生的上衣，果然一边红肿了起来，还有牙印。看着仿佛要渗出血的样子金博洋又有些心疼，呼了一呼。

“爷俩一个样，怎么都喜欢咬这个地方。”

“为什么偏偏是这里，我是alpha啊，更不可能有奶的。”羽生·超委屈·结弦护住自己的胸口，怨念的看着还在大笑的女儿。

“可能是和奶嘴形状有点像，你的遭遇我会记住的，绝不让同样的惨剧在我身上发生。”金博洋小心翼翼抱起希希哄她睡觉，送到摇篮里看着她呼呼大睡的奶萌样子稍微花时间欣赏了一下女儿的盛世美颜。

然后他蹑手蹑脚的出了门，回身就撞见了守株待天的羽生结弦。

“我们结了婚就要共患难，天天。”

“共患难也不能叫醒希希让她给我也来一下子吧……”

“看在她还小的份儿上，我可以帮她代劳的。”玩家羽生结弦蠢蠢欲动。

“诶呦喂你你你你属狗的吗？”怕吵醒小团子，金博洋不敢太大声，被羽生扛进卧室关起门才敢抗议的叫唤。

“嗯呜……你个小心眼的…啊，我，你都咬了…咬了多少下了……住嘴啊！”


End file.
